


Together Again

by wonderwanderer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, InuYasha One Shot, Love, Married Sex, Mate Mark, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-InuYasha, Romance, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwanderer/pseuds/wonderwanderer
Summary: Post Canon"-I know I complained a lot about your fussing, but... when you weren't here to fuss... I realized... I liked it" -Some intimacy between InuYasha and Kagome after being reunited after three years, rediscovering each other in some of the more intimate ways one can.*HEAVY SMUT, TASTEFUL, BUT IT'S SMUT. JUST WARNING*
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	Together Again

Claws lightly traced over her body, following the curve of her hip and down down her thigh. Kagome shivered as they trailed back up towards her ribs.

“What are you staring at so intently?” her voice was quiet and slightly hoarse. Burning amber eyes flickered to peer into hers. InuYasha scoffed ever so slightly.

“Like you need to ask.” He propped himself up on one elbow, his long silver white hair was splayed across his shoulder and back. Kagome reached out a delicate hand to grab onto a lock of it, marvelling at how soft it was. He caught her hand in his and began a thorough investigation of it. Her already heated cheeks flushed even more as he kissed every callous made from her bow. Kagome’s heart fluttered with every gentle touch.

“I missed your hands.” his voice was low, a soft rumble deep in his chest. She looked up into his face, and saw a new flush growing across his high cheekbones. She didn’t reply, scared he would stop speaking; he had never been one for words.

“I never realized how much I depended on feeling them touch me, I know I complained a lot about your fussing, but… when you weren’t here to fuss… I realized I liked it. Feeling your hands for such little things, it made me feel grounded.” He entwined his much larger hand in hers finally, clasping it tight. Kagome squeezed back, forcing him to look into her eyes again. 

“It’s the little touches that mean the most sometimes.” she admitted. InuYasha brought her hand to his lips again, but surprised her when he playfully nipped her knuckles. Kagome laughed.

“I like you playful.” her voice was soft. He cocked a strong eyebrow. Keeping a tight hold of her hand, he trailed his lips to her wrist, moving up her arm. Fangs grazing her exposed skin, he paused now and then to nibble with a little more pressure. Kagome’s breath hitched as his body shifted closer to hers, his lips and teeth making their way up to her shoulder. As he moved towards her, she found her body instinctively moving closer to his, trying to close what little space was left. He slowed as his fangs got closer to her collarbone. She shivered, goosebumps raising along her entire body. Her bare breasts brushed against his chest and she let out a tiny whine when his tongue flickered over the fresh mate mark he had left not a few hours earlier. The flesh there was red and slightly swollen, his tongue was a hot and cold torture that made her whimper with need. InuYasha let out a low rumble in his chest, and let his fangs scratch the raw spot. Kagome’s free hand came flying up to grasp his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin. 

“What do you need?” he whispered into her ear, trailing kisses up and down her neck. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and took in a shaky breath. 

“Y-you.” InuYasha chuckled and took her face in his one hand. He tilted her chin so they were nearly nose to nose. 

“Not as much as I need you.” There was a note of such sincerity in his voice that rang out more than just a physical need in the moment. Kagome’s heart thudded loudly as she saw just how much he had missed her over the last three years. A tear trickled down her cheek and he caught it with a tender kiss. 

“Oh InuYasha.” she breathed and he gathered her close. Hands tangled in each others hair, they clung to each other desperately, her small frame pulled up and nestled in his lap. Kagome kissed his cheeks, his nose, across his eye lids until she found his lips. InuYasha’s mouth accepted hers gratefully, breathing in her very essence.  
Kagome gasped as his kissed moved down from her face to her neck. He followed her jugular down until he found the mark once more. He gripped her tighter as she arched into him and he scraped his teeth across it, teasing her torturously. 

“I-Inu…” she couldn’t finish as his right hand traced down her body to tease her thigh. His claws scratched ever so carefully down her thigh and back up again, releasing a cry from Kagome. She gripped his hair tighter and InuYasha grunted in both slight pain and pleasure. Letting his hand hold on to her thigh securely, he let his weight push her backwards onto their futon. Gently, he took hold of her hands and brought them out of his mass of hair. He kissed her wrists tenderly before gripping them in one hand. Kagome’s eyes widened with curiosity as he raised them over her head pinning them securely over her head. Still keeping a firm hold of her wrists, he lowered his body slightly so he lay atop her entire form. Kagome felt her body subconsciously raising to meet his. Amber eyes caught her and she smirked. 

“Ah, stay still woman.” he was scolded. To accentuate this, he pressed her rocking hips down with his free hand. Kagome couldn’t help but pout. InuYasha nipped at her neck teasing.  
Kagome’s gasps and whimpers spurred him on as he planted kisses down from her neck. She felt hot and cold all over as his lips met the skin between her breasts. He was torturously slow as he moved slightly from left to right. 

“Inu-InuYasha pl…” she couldn’t finish her sentence as his tongue swirled around her one nipple. 

“Hmm? What was that?” He murmured against he soft flesh. Kagome only panted in response. InuYasha swallowed a chuckle as he started to move his free hand across her pelvic bone. His fingers grazed the junction where her thighs met her pelvis and he slowed when she tried to move again. 

‘Naughty.’ he thought to himself amused. He allowed his hand to still as he paid full attention to where his lips left off at her breasts. His tongue flickering in and out across the soft skin. He nipped at the underside of one breast and felt her breath hitch. He could feel the heat radiate off her body as he continued to caress the skin over her ribs and stomach. He took extra time around her hip bones, knowing she was ticklish and relishing in the soft giggles erupting from her lips. He stopped his adorations, much to her disdain. InuYasha felt his heart thud erratically when he saw her deep brown eyes glazed over with lust. 

“Are you going to behave and promise to keep your hands to yourself?” he asked, his voice huskier then normal. Kagome bit her lip and nodded obediently, her eyes pleading. InuYasha raised and eyebrow and smirked as he slowly released her wrists. He kept eye contact as he used both hands to sweep his mane of hair back. He lowered his body to hers once again, both hands ghosting down from her breasts, to her hips. His head was the last to lower, but still, he kept his eyes on hers. 

Kagome blushed as she felt his tongue glide around her navel and slowly move down. His hands gripped her hips securely as he found the soft curls between her legs. Her breath was increasing speed and her eyelids were heavy. He teased, kissing her inner thighs, moving closer to her heat and then retreating. Kagome’s hands reached to grab onto his hair but she stopped herself when he growled softly. Instead she gripped the futon and her head fell back. Watching her chest heave slowly with each breath, InuYasha finally brought his hot mouth to her core. His tongue ran from where he could smell her scent so intensely and up to the little bundle of nerves he had earlier discovered. Kagome cried out and her hips jerked up into his face. InuYasha put more weight into his hands holding her hips and grinned. 

“You like that do you?” he murmured, his breath hot on her flesh. Kagome only moaned. Taking his cues from the sounds she was making, he continued to worship her. He could smell her arousal rising more and more as he circled and sucked on the nub of nerves. 

“M-more… please,” her voice shook. He didn’t need to be asked twice. He felt she had been sufficiently teased, and obliged her request. Deftly, he took his fingers from her thigh and brought his hand to his mouth. He quickly bit down his claws of two fingers so as not to scratch her sensitive flesh, and without mercy, without warning, plunged one into her swollen folds.  
Kagome, who had been watching him bite off claw tips, immediately threw back her head and gasped harshly. Once his finger was encased in her warmth, he slowed so he could continue to torture her with his mouth at the same time. He teased her ever so sweetly. Kagome was butter in his strong hands. But, she wanted more; she wanted the demon side to come out and play. 

“I-InuYasha… p-please I need…” InuYasha raised an eyebrow and stopped his movements. 

“Please what?” Kagome growled and went to grab his hair bit he was faster. He smirked and nipped her wrist before putting it firmly on the futon. Before she could say anything else in protest, he had inserted his second finger. He was relentless with his tongue and hand. Kagome felt jolt after jolt shoot up from the inner depths of her core and up her spine. She cried out his name and he relished in the heightened taste and smell of her arousal. Her hands finally found his hair and he let her tug it this time, releasing groans of pleasure from him. InuYasha finally slipped his fingers out and licked them clean, keeping his eyes locked on her deep brown ones. He took one last long lick of her quivering heat, eliciting a sharp cry from her. There was a pretty, deep flush across her chest. He kissed a line up from her soft dark curls, to the base of her neck.  
Shaking hands trailed over his hard chest. She wanted to explore now. InuYasha was still as she roamed over his muscles, over the light scars that peppered his sun kissed skin. She had always known he was strong, but in the last little while, she had seen these muscles move with a whole new appreciation. She giggled when he shivered as her hands found the ‘v’ line leading down to his pelvis. She traced the line of silver hair that led from his navel down to the denser patch of curls. InuYasha dropped his forehead to her collarbone and groaned when gentle hands found his most sensitive flesh. She stroked experimentally a few times and found he started to move into her hand, matching the speed. She was surprised when he grabbed her small wrist to still her. 

“N-not tonight… you’ll kill me woman.” he ground out while kissing her nose. Kagome raised a delicate black eyebrow and nibbled her lip. InuYasha barely had time to raise his own eyebrow in question when she lifted her hips to meet his, grinding against his hard length. InuYasha growled forcefully and gripped her hips, claws digging in slightly. His hands slid down and raised her knees on either side of his own hips, pushing them closer to her chest. Kagome gasped and moaned in sync with him as he slid himself into her heat. Keeping still, trying to control his heart beat, InuYasha watched Kagome’s face, marvelling as her eyes continued to glaze over with passion. Sweat glistened on their bodies in the moonlight as he started to move. Kagome’s hands had come back up into his hair and tangled in the damp curls at the nape of his neck. InuYasha bent over, his lips tracing over hers and he snarled softly when she nipped his.

“Harder.” Her voice was heavy with lust. InuYasha paused momentarily, his eyes reaching hers. He grinned wickedly then and Kagome shivered when a deeper growl emitted from deep in his chest, she could feel it vibrate in her own. He gripped her hands in his and leaned in heavily, letting his hips drive into hers. She cried out once and proceeded to go silent, her mouth open and his hips moved back and then rammed in harder.  
She tried to cry out, but could only manage whimpers of pleasure as he thrust into her like she could never have imagined. She could feel her release building up again, a tight ball of fire in her lower abdomen as his pelvic bone repeatedly, deliciously hit her bundle of nerves. 

“InuYasha!” She just managed to choke out as he lifted her hips slightly for a deeper angle. InuYasha’s head came forward so his mouth reached hers. 

“Soon…” he murmured between clenched teeth. His fangs scraped down her jawline and towards the mark that was calling to him. He felt an urge from his baser instincts to cover her entirely in his scent; no one would touch his Kagome. She was back, and he was never letting her go again. She moaned sinfully as his sharp teeth punctured the same spot as previously and he felt himself buck his hips instinctively. 

“InuYasha I-“ her voice was pinched and laced with longing. InuYasha let out a roar deep from within himself and felt his demon side take over just enough that Kagome cried out his name once more as all the friction that had built up, exploded.  
InuYasha drove his length into her a few more times in the wake of her release, and he felt her walls pulse around his own surge, his voice howling out her name.  
Kagome’s hands fluttered across his back as he collapsed his weight over her body. He grumbled contentedly as her hands came up to stroke his ears. They twitched slightly when she let out a sigh and her warm breath tickled the soft fur. He smiled when he felt her giggle bubble up from her chest.  
He could stay like that forever, wrapped in her arms and her scent. Her sweet scent that was her own, and now mixed with his. This woman, this crazy, hard headed… loving, passionate woman, was his. Not wanting her to stop rubbing his ears, he moved his head every slightly so he could peer into the dark depths of her eyes. Her face was flushed and her black locks were plastered to her face and chest with sweat. She had never looked more beautiful to him. 

“I love you.” Her voice was quiet but he heard it so clearly. InuYasha smiled and brought his hand up to caress her face, his thumb tracing over her lips. 

“I love you, Kagome.” She smiled back at him and leaned her face into his hand. He sighed and let his head come back down onto her chest, revelling in hearing her heartbeat slow back down to a normal pace. It wasn’t long before they were both asleep, content in each others’ arms. No thoughts of tomorrow, just that they were, together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then! The most explicit stuff I've ever written! Also, first finished thing I've written in YEARS!!! WHOOT I'M BACK! I've become re-obsessed with this couple lately. The InuYasha fandom has reawakened in the light of the upcoming sequel and I for one am thrilled! 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this piece of pure indulgence! I love to hear your thoughts!  
> (I don't know if I've rated it right... just went with Explicit to be safe...) 
> 
> Stay sane!
> 
> -Wanderer


End file.
